


Fire Hazard

by cartonedeunoia



Series: a drabble a day keeps amateurism at bay (september 2020) !! [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fire Hazards, M/M, iwaizumi gets a bit worried, oikawa didn’t think this through, scented candles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cartonedeunoia/pseuds/cartonedeunoia
Summary: oikawa thinks the scented candles he placed around their home are pretty and smell nice, but iwaizumi just sees them as a fire hazard.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: a drabble a day keeps amateurism at bay (september 2020) !! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Fire Hazard

**Author's Note:**

> day 6: flame
> 
> I FORGOT TO WRITE THIS AND IM POSTING THIS AT NIGHT BUT AT LEAST I GOT IT DONE 
> 
> [my twitter handle](https://mobile.twitter.com/lattefortobio)

lighting the last candle, oikawa rushed to the door, allowing iwaizumi in.

“welcome home, iwa-chan!”

smiling briefly, iwaizumi opened his mouth to respond before stopping.

“what the fuck is this?” he peeked behind oikawa.

brushing past his lover, his eyes widened as he saw the lit candles. 

“what the hell, tōru? placing so many lit candles around each other is a fire hazard.”

he walked around blowing and collecting all of the candles.

“Are you trying to commit arson or-“ iwaizumi stopped when he looked at the other.

“are you crying?”

“of course not! that’s a stupid thing to cry over anyway,” oikawa mumbled, trying to subtly wipe his eyes.

“yeah, but i feel bad now. you worked hard on it i guess.”

“hajime! i said i’m not crying!”

“should i re-light them?” the shorter moved to grab the lighter, but oikawa harshly slapped his arm away.

“Are you dumb? that’s dangerous!“

eyes twinkling, the taller grinned widely.

“how about you give me a hug and a kiss and say you love me? that’ll make me feel better.”

iwaizumi deadpanned. 

muttering something about oikawa being stupidly annoying, he pressed a kiss to the lighter-haired’s lips. 

he whispered a sweet “i love you, tōru,” into the other’s ear as he squeezed him gently in a hug.

oikawa snickered at the faint blush plastered onto the tanner’s face, resulting in a flick to the forehead. 

“so mean, iwa-chan!” the younger pouted, following his husband deeper into their home.

(it would be later that evening, while they were taking a stroll, that oikawa would voice out that he probably shouldn’t have bought so many strongly scented candles. iwaizumi would roll his eyes pointing out that the candles were unnecessary in the first place.)

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are appreciated!!!
> 
> [my twitter handle](https://mobile.twitter.com/lattefortobio)


End file.
